1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a substrate for an electronic component that is usable for a pre-set variable resistor or the like, and also relates to a method of producing the electronic component substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a chip type pre-set variable resistor has a ceramic substrate, a slider and a collector plate. The slider is installed on the upper side of the ceramic substrate, and the collector plate is installed on the lower side of the ceramic substrate. In fabrication, a tubular projection provided on the collector plate is inserted through a through-hole provided in the ceramic substrate and further through a fitting hole provided in the slider, and the distal end of the tubular projection is caulked, thereby rotatably securing the slider to the ceramic substrate. Rotating the slider causes a sliding contact provided on the slider to slide on the surface of a horseshoe-shaped resistor pattern provided on the ceramic substrate, thereby varying the resistance between the collector plate and terminal patterns provided at both ends of the resistor pattern.
However, the above-described pre-set variable resistor uses a ceramic substrate and needs to fire a resistor pattern onto the ceramic substrate. Therefore, the production efficiency is inferior, and the material cost is high. Accordingly, there has been a limit to the reduction in cost of the pre-set variable resistor. Further, because the ceramic substrate is easily breakable, it has been difficult to achieve a further reduction in thickness of the pre-set variable resistor.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a substrate for an electronic component that can be produced easily at an improved efficiency and at a reduced material cost and is therefore capable of achieving a cost reduction and also capable of attaining a further reduction in thickness easily, and also provide a method of producing the electronic component substrate.